Wizards at the King of Iron Fist
by AniDenDav
Summary: Who knew certain Tekken fighters had connections with the Wizarding World? Things don't appear as they seem. Ease droppers don't always get the information they seek, even if they have justified reasons. *In the process of rewriting* Meant to be Adventure and Suspense, but is starting to include a great deal of humour as well.
1. Welcome to Tokyo, Japan!

**Harry Potter x Tekken**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tekken; but gimme some cash, and I will soon!**

**This takes place between the 4th and 5th book of Harry Potter.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Japan for the Quiditch World Cup. Of course, some friends tag along. As they are getting of a train from Osaka, Harry sees a sign that announces the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament.

"Whoa, I've heard of that!" Hermione said as she read over Harry's shoulder.

"A martial arts tournament? Sounds bloody ridiculious! Isn't that right, Harry?" Ron commented.

"Budō wa orokade wa nai. Anata ga orokana sagashite irunara,-kyō de mite," said a voice behind the trio.

"What?" the group said together, whiping around behind them to see a raven-haired girl of about seventeen or eighteen. She wore gray sweats and a blue tank top with a heavy looking bag swung over her shoulder.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Americans never bother to learn our language before coming here, do they? I said 'Martial Arts isn't stupid, if it's stupid you're looking for, then look in a mirror.'"

It had taken just a few words for Hermione to get boiled up. She steped right in front of the stranger and said, "We are not American, we are British! And for the record, I could kick your sorry arse in a spar, if your up to it."

"Fine." the girl said before going up the steps out of the train station. "Then I guess that means I'll see you in the King of Iron Fist tournament. Look for Asuka Kazama. And your name?" she asked blankly.

"She's Hermione Granger; I'm Harry Potter. And I guess you'll be looking for both of us in the tournament," Harry said boldly to defend Hermione.

Asuka shrugged and went up the steps. Harry watched her go up as he thought about what he just did. He basically enterd in a martial arts tournament that could possiblply end his life, and he only knew the basic forms of boxing and other various martial arts due to Dudley. But he couldn't be any worse than Hermione...

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is with you! You don't even know martial arts," Ron yelled.

Hermione just glared at Ron before turning to Harry and saying,"Harry! Do you know what you just did? Do you even know martial arts? At least I know Bajiquan!"

Harry snapped out of his delimea, and was now looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "Since when did you learn martial arts?" was all he could say.

"I offically mastered it last month. I wasn't due to until next year, but after all that stuff that happend in 4th year, I had to finish my training fast. Now you still haven't answered my question: do you know martial arts?"

Harry had to think about all the stuff he picked up from Dudley, whether it were those fast kicks, or quick jabs.

"I know the basics of boxing from Dudley; I took karate for a little while, but I know enough street fighting to break someone's arm and leg."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she took a hold of Harry's hand and made their way up the steps out of the train station, and onto the Tokyo street.

"Now," Hermione started, "all we have to do is sign up for the tournament, and get through the qualifying rounds to compete in it! This should be easier than I thought!"

"And what about me? Am I just gonna stand off to the side and let you two get beaten up by people who are athorized to break your neck," Ron complained.

"For your information, I AM athorized to break people's necks, and don't you remember when I broke Malfoy's nose in 3rd year? I can do a lot worse if someone gets my blood going," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand in her free one, leading both boys futher into the depths of Tokyo.

Harry and Ron could tell that Hermione didn't know where she was going; after all, they WERE in a different country.

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "The Mishima Ziabatsu is all the way in the business section of the city."

Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. How did Ron know about that? And what else does he know...

"How could you know a thing like that, Ron?" Harry asked suprised.

"How would I not of heard about the Mishima Ziabatsu. I know about them AND G Corporation. Aren't they in some kind of war?"

"Yeah, they are. How did you know-" Harry began, but was cut off.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned around, he saw a man with a police badge on. He had long black hair tied in the back, and he looked like he was in his forties. All Harry thought was that he could be a dead ringer for Jackie Chan.

"Do you kids need any help on getting directions," the man asked.

Ron was the only one to respone fast enough so he asked, "We need help finding out where we can sign up for the tournament."

"Well if you come with me," the man gestured, "Then I'll show you to the Mishima Ziabatsu."

The man lead the confused trio down to the business section of the large city, introducing himself and making small talk.

"My name is Inspector Lei WuLong. I'm here to participate in the tournament as well. I guess you lot are from England? I know a friend from there that is going to be apart of this tournament as well. A talented boxer named Steve Fox. Ever heard of him?"

The three wizards stopped in their tracks.


	2. The Man

**Harry Potter x Tekken**

AN: _Thx to soulnight121 for my first review! And I hope this fanfic will keep you w/ me 'till the end! That goes for evry1! Now enjoy!_

Had they heard of Steve Fox? Harry certainly had, for he is the one who inspires Dudley to beat Harry to a pulp. Hermione had because her father likes going to the young boxer's matches. And Ron's reason for knowing about Steve Fox was one that made Harry and Hermione scared as well…he had beat up and severally injured four wizards. Four wizards that were former Death Eaters.

The inspector turned around to look at the three teens after no response from them.

"I'm guessing that's a no," the cop said, looking worried.

With regaining her right mind, Hermione replied, "We have heard of him; we just didn't think he would be in this tournament!" She tried to put on the best fake smile that she could as she stepped on Harry and Ron's shoe, urging them to nod in agreement.

"Oh, ok." said WuLong. "Well let me tell you three about the other competitors: not all of them are nice, mind you. Especially these fighters," WuLong stopped and started counting off each fighter as he said their name. "Feng Wei, Bryan Fury, Nina Williams, Heihachi Mishima, his son Kazuya Mishima, and Kazuya's son, Jin Kazama. Be EXTREMELY careful of Jin; he's the one who runs the Mishima Ziabatsu."

Harry's head was spinning. He knew ALL those names and what their owners can do to him and Hermione.

He was contemplating on whether they should call it quits when Lei said, "Here we are: the Mishima Ziabatsu. Oh, and welcome to Japan!" The inspector left the trio in front of the large skyscraper.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at the large building. If they had known it would have been the biggest skyscraper in Tokyo, then they would have had no problem with getting here. Either way, here they were.

Ron was the first to enter the building, yelling behind his shoulder, "We're not going to get to wipe the smile off that girl's face if you two keep standing out there!"

With that said, they all entered the building.

HP x TK

"Gomen'nasai. I'm sorry; you can't enter without an invitation."

The secretary in the lobby had denied them entry due to the fact that they didn't have an invitation.

Hermione snapped her fingers. "That girl knew we didn't have invitations, and let us believe we didn't need any!"

HP X TK

From across the lobby, a silvered-haired fighter started to make his way to the front desk when he spotted the untidy black hair of a teenage boy, bushy brown hair of a teenage girl, and the red hair of another teenage boy. At first he thought that they all should be wearing hats, but then he caught a sight of the black-haired boy's face. And the boy's scar.

_No, _he thought._It can't be Him!_

The sound of arguing between the teens brought the man back to Earth from his thoughts. He tried to hear the conversation, and picked up the words 'need' and 'invitations'. So if it was an invitation they needed…

HP X TK

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

The trio turned around to see a silvered haired man walking toward them, with two invitations in one hand, while the other was waving over at the wizards.

"Harry," the man said, finally reaching the front desk. "You forgot your invitation at the hotel." He gave the boy his 'invitation'. Harry gave the man a 'Thank-you', and along with that a look a bewilderment.

"Thanks," said Harry as he looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked just as confused as he did; especially Hermione…

"Um, do you happen to have Hermione Granger's as well?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Hermione's…um, let me see."

Harry took note of the man's heavy Japanese accent. He remembered that Asuka's accent wasn't a British or American one, but pretty easy to understand. This man however, his accent took a little more concentration to understand. To Harry it was amusing, almost funny.

"Here we go; your invitation Mrs. Granger," the said at last, pulling out the envelope from his pocket, and handing it to Hermione.

"Thank-you," was all Hermione could mutter. She still looked surprised at what he just did.

_This guy has to be a wizard! _Harry thought. The mystery man had pulled out those envelopes from a pretty small sized pocket; not to mention that they look official enough, too.

Harry and Hermione turned back to the secretary who had heard not one sound of the conversation. They handed their papers to her and told her all the information she needed from them to compete. She then gave them their hotel information, and told them that a welcoming party was to take place that coming Friday night and that they would receive their information about the fights then. The secretary only asked one question:

"Didn't you kids say you didn't have your invites?"

"Um…" was all the young wizards could say before the man came up to the front desk. He said something to her in Japanese before she blushed and took the papers he had in his hand. After that, he quickly ushered the trio out of the building.

"Sir," Hermione had started. But before she could finish, the man hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"There is to be no more thank-yous. Now what I want to know is why the all famous Harry Potter is here in Japan."

Hermione looked confused. "How did you-"

"How would any wizard not know of Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Remember this Mr. Potter, that you are not only famous in England, but around the world." the man answered.

"Well," Ron piped, finally enjoying that he got to speak. "The Quidditch World Cup is this week. Egypt against England! Whoa!" Ron pumped his fist in the air in the hopes that Harry would join him, but no such luck.

"Ah," the man said. "I knew those accents sounded familiar. You all are British."

_Well Duh!_ Harry thought.

"Anyway, I think it's time for me to introduce myself," he continued. He made a low bow and said, "Lee Chaolan, at your service. And my I ask if you all are traveling alone?"

HP X TK

_As I said, thx to everyone who has read my other Tekken fanfic, __'Ani's Show.__' If you haven't then plz check it out. I'm coming out with a Street Fighter x Tekken fanfic, and I plan on releasing it by the dead line of 7/24. __Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated, even the bad ones! __**I like **__**constructive**__** critizem.**__ That's a hint to all the potty mouth people out there. P.S. If anyone knows who Getemono is, tell her I worship the ground she walks on! She is my inspiration! _

_Peace_

_Love 3_

_Happiness _


	3. Nice Knowing

**Harry Potter x Tekken**

_Yo! That was fast, wasn't it? New chapter up! For those who know, comic-con is in San Diego this year, and is tomorrow. If only I could go…for those that are, then tell me how it was in the comments below. Hopefully Angry Jack will be there!_

_If you have read my other fanfic, I like to give credit to the people who review my stories. Again, thx to soulknight121 for the review. Enjoy peeps!_

**HP x T**

Hermione answered for the boys. "His family is in town," quickly pointing at Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We don't exactly know where to go after this; we're looking for a place called Mount Takao?"

Lee stepped forward, only now a couple of feet away from the teens. "That's pretty far; it's a good thing you kids have those hotel reservations."

Suddenly the trio went silent. They had completely forgotten they were only here to site see, not to sign up for a worldwide tournament.

_Wait. _The realization had dawned on Harry. What if Voldemort found out? He could be her, and kill all the Muggles in the tournament. And what would Dumbledore say about all of this? And Mrs. Weasley? Harry could see her now, her face in a scowl, and her voice echoing in Harry's head. _A fighting competition! What on Earth made you two think about doing something dangerous like that!_

"Sir- I mean Mr. Chaolan," Hermione started. "We just forgot that we were here only in the city to site see. We don't know if-"

"Oh no, you can't drop out now, can you? Obviously you and Mr. Potter had reasons to enter the tournament, am I right? And besides," Lee had put both arms around Harry and Hermione, taking them with him as he walked along the Tokyo street. The fighter turned back to Ron to usher him beside them, making all four of them a big clump on the sidewalk.

"If you need some reassurance to the parents, then I'll be more than happy to talk to them…"

**HP x T**

After the silver-haired man had left the lavish five-star hotel, Harry could hardly believe what had happened.

Soon after talking to Lee on the street, they cautiously got into his limousine, and went to the campsite.

No wizard was used to seeing a limo, so the four had made quite an up roar when they finally pulled up to the site.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

The three young wizards turned around to see a plump, red-haired woman running as fast as her little feet could carry her, in their direction.

"Guys, get ready for something worse than a howler," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley finally ran up and hugged the trio before a gradually large crowd of wizards.

"Oh my, are you all right? Arthur told me you all went to a place called," she paused for a moment, thinking. "Osaka, is it? Then apparently you all were supposed to come back two hours ago!"

"Mum we know, but-" Ron was cut off by a voice from behind them.

"They were with me in Tokyo signing up for a martial arts tournament that is known around the world." Lee had finally gotten out of the limo and was making his way over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, crossing her arms across her chest. "And who might you be?" She looked him up and down, taking in his black tuxedo, silver hair, and thick accent.

Lee bowed low and said, "I am Lee Chaolan. I am also a participant in the tournament. And you might be Ms.?"

"Molly Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley. "And what were they doing with you, Mr. Chaolan?"

"As I said, they were signing up for the King of Iron Fist 6. Why don't we go talk somewhere more private?" Lee paused and looked behind Mrs. Weasley as Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley making their way through the huge crowd. "Did the kids tell you that they have reservations at a hotel? You all can stay there for the remainder of the tournament and the Quidditch World Cup. And yes, I am a wizard." Lee said when he saw the surprised face Mrs. Weasley had.

So with that, the whole group got in the limousine and drove back toward Tokyo. The Weasleys looked in awe at all the technology Japan had to offer. Lee soon started discussing the tournament with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, making the tournament sound safe, though Harry, Ron and Hermione knew better. They started talking about their encounter with the detective Lei WuLong to the other Weasleys in the limo.

"Yeah," Ron whispered, being careful so that his parents couldn't hear him. "He said to look out for Jin Kazama most of all." Harry had heard the name countless times, yet it still scared him that Jin Kazama was holding the tournament. Just the thought of going up against the monster responsible for killing thousands of people just struck him. _But wait_, Harry thought. _If I could go up against Voldemort, someone who has killed countless others, then why should I be scared?_ Harry started thinking how he was going to tell the Dursleys, Sirius, and Dumbledore when he heard Lee speak.

"We are here." Lee got out of the limo and signaled for the others to get out. "Come on."

Lee helped check in everyone as they looked around the beautiful hotel. The carpet was designer as Hermione had put it. There was a luxurious sitting place behind next to the check in desk, a candy counter to the left of the entrance, and double doors leading to the rest of the hotel.

"Looks like you are all set," said Lee from behind the gawking wizards. "Oh, and kids," He looked at Harry and Hermione. Suddenly his usual handsome face had taken on a very serious look. "Look, every fighter in the tournament is staying here. Even Steve Fox, so watch your selves." Satisfied, Lee's smile came back. "I'm staying here as well, but I have business to attend to. Remember; don't get into any fights outside of the tournament. And before I forget, I must tell you that you are not alone; there are other wizards in this tournament as well."

With that, Lee Chaolan went out of the hotel and disappeared in the Tokyo Street.

**HP x T**

There were two rooms, but were divided so that the boys and girls wouldn't have to share. Even though it was close to midnight, everyone was wide awake, buzzing with excitement.

Eventually Hermione made her way over to the computer that was provided in the room. Harry watched her, curiosity getting the best of him, and made his way over to her, asking, "What could you possibly need to research right now?"

Hermione glared at him as if he was stupid. "Harry, we need to know who we are dealing with. Also I want to know about this Asuka Kazama girl."

Harry forgot about researching Lee. Lee seemed so nice and easy to believe. His hospitality was proof enough to everyone that he was trustworthy, but of course since it was Hermione to suggest it, it probably would be a good idea.

"You know what," Ron asked, sitting on the couch and looking for a good channel to watch on the flat screen. "That Lee reminds me of Lockhart, doesn't he?"

"Now that you mention it Ron, you've got a point," responded the Weasley twins who were trying to figure out the Xbox 360 that was already hooked up to the other flat screen in the bedroom.

"And what's so bad about Lockhart?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Come on, concentrate," Harry pushed.

Hermione's fingers started flying over the keyboard as she pulled up the internet.

"Ah, here he is." Hermione stated. "Lee Chaolan. He owns his a robotics company here in Japan, and is a major shareholder in G Corporation. Lee was born in China and orphaned at a young age. A man named Heihachi Mishima, the CEO of the Mishima Ziabatsu at the time, adopted the young boy and raised Lee as his heir."

"It says after Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's son, took over the Mishima Ziabatsu, Lee worked there until Heihachi took control again. Heihachi banished Lee from the Ziabatsu. It goes on to say how he lived in the Bahamas for nearly twenty years until the announcement of the King of Iron Fist 4."

"Wow." Ginny said. "That man has been through a lot."

"Yes, and since it's already past midnight, off to bed," Mrs. Weasley announced.

The women left to go to their room which was only a few floors below the men's.

Even though everyone else was sleeping, Harry was wide awake. Something kept bothering him about the Mishimas.

**HP x T**

_Yo! That was longer than I thought it would be! Today I'm going to see Tekken Blood Vengeance. It will make up for me not going to Comic-con. As you can tell, I finished this story after Comic-con. As always reviews are appreciated._

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_


	4. Hermione versus Ling Xiaoyu

**Harry Potter x Tekken**

**A/N:** _I'm back! *hears a gun being cocked* Umm…so I know you guys are a little mad at me for not updating for a while, but I have good reasons! This straight A student has now dropped to an A/B honor roll. I've been trying to get those grades up and been distracted with other little projects. So before you pull that trigger, I present you with the fourth chapter of this story._

**A/N:** _In the first chapter, I mentioned how this story takes place during the Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix. Well this has hints of Half-Blood Prince as well. For now, I'm going to just go with the flow, post anything that goes through my head._

_And special thanks to __**soulknight121**__; I know you like people who finish their stories and I won't let you down._

_Others to __**tarkatan**__, __**Knight25**__, and __**ScreamGrl13**__._

_Now enough with my babbling, let there be fanfiction!_

* * *

><p>Jin Kazama was always a heavy sleeper.<p>

Even in his youth it was a chore to get his body to cooperate. Jin's mother had to either pour water on him or flash a big, bright light in his eyes. Sometimes that didn't work. Now that he was an all-powerful dictator, he had people do it for him. A maid would usually walk into his quarters and tell him breakfast was ready or something of the sort. She'd put down a bucket of ice cold water and leave him to his task. Jin would lazily roll out of bed and duck his head into the bucket, jarring his dead senses back to life. He found this to be a more efficient way to get up rather than be annoyed by an alarm clock and having to get it replaced every morning due to and angry fist slamming on it.

This morning was a little different. The Japanese man was woken up by a rather loud chirp. He tried to ignore it by turning on the other side, but the bird chirped again. And again. And again. The single chirps turned into several, and then into dozens. Finally getting out of bed with the intention of laser beaming the bird to hell, Jin walked to one of his many floor-to-ceiling windows and didn't really register what he saw. He blinked, thinking that it was all just a mind trick Devil was playing. When he opened his eyes the owl was still there. Yes, it was an owl. A beautiful, white, snowy owl.

_Don't these things live in Europe? _Jin thought. He knew enough about birds from his mother, Jun Kazama. She had loved to watch birds and had always dragged Jin to watch them to. Thanks to her, he knew almost every bird species that lived in the Amazon rainforest.

Tweet.

Coming back from his thoughts, Jin looked up and saw that the owl was not alone. There were, in fact, seven new owls. All the rest were barn owls.

Jin sighed. He wouldn't worry about that right now. The tournament officially started later that afternoon and he needed to get his mind on how to deal with Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima. Taking a towel and heading towards the bathroom, he intended to have a relaxing shower before he talked to Nina.

* * *

><p>Jin waited patiently for his bodyguard to come to his office. Nina Williams, an Irish assassin, was hired by Jin to protect him. She has never failed him, and no one knows why. All she says is that it's her job. Not one to argue with the one to protect him, he always drops the subject.<p>

A few minutes later the blonde woman came through the doors. "Please tell me you're ready for me to kill my sister."

Since his chair was facing away from her, she didn't see him smile. "Patience Nina. You will get your chance."

"But?"

Jin stood up from his seat and strode over to Nina. "But you need to take care of this little favor for me." He waited for his response, but when none came, he continued. "The new "competition" – I want you to scope them out. Tell me if they are really worth the trouble of dealing with myself."

"Is that all?" Nina asked with boredom in her voice.

"That is all. Something tells me you might get your first kill in this tournament."

Nina smiled. "Sure. Why not? I've been bored with all the targets that can't fight – or at least put up a good one." With that, the woman left and Jin was alone with his thoughts back on the owls.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! This place is bigger than the Quidditch field back at Hogwarts."<p>

Ron and the Weasley twins were gawking at the huge arena. It was noon which meant that the place was closed to the public, but open to the fighters. Harry and Hermione attempted to explore more of the arena, but were watched constantly by the Order of the Phoenix.

"Weasley!"

Ron jumped. Mad-Eye Moody was hobbling towards the teens, making a scene to the few people that were present. "We are not here to sight see. We are here to make sure Potter and Granger don't get themselves killed."

"Charming," Hermione stated, walking past Moody. She walked to Harry who was standing by Remus and Tonks. "So how did Dumbledore take it?"

"He was mad . . . and that's an understatement," Harry responded. It was true. Dumbledore was angry that he and Hermione would pull a stunt like that with Voldemort alive. Jin Kazama was also a problem the Headmaster had mentioned. He contained power that Death Eaters could only dream of. Harry asked what kind of power, but Dumbledore had ended the conversation.

"Did he say if he was coming to Japan or not?" Ron asked.

"He said he would if the need arises. Other than that, we are basically on our own."

"Well what did you expect Harry?" Hermione said. "That he would drop everything and go half way across the world at last minute? You may be the one of the Prophecy, but it doesn't mean everything and everyone else shouldn't be accounted for."

Harry sat down on the floor and contemplated on her words. They stung, but she did have a point. Maybe entering this tournament was a little hasty, considering everything that was going on in the Wizarding World. Ron and Hermione joined him, the trio sitting in silence until a shadow passed over them.

"Look sharp Mr. Potter; Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

They looked up and saw Lee standing before them. Extending a hand, he said, "Come, there is someone I want you all to meet. I think you might find her quite interesting, especially you Miss Granger."

With a hint of confusion, the teens got up and trailed Lee, who was at the moment, signaling to a young woman in her twenties. Her hair was in a braid that went down to her back. Glasses were put firmly on the bridge of her nose and a feather adorned the top of her head. She came over and Lee quickly spoke in her ear. The woman then looked at him like he was crazy, but Lee shot some glances at Harry's way and her eyes went wide. Thinking this was the appropriate time, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the two.

"Ah, kids," Lee said. "This Julia Chang, a Kung Fu fighter from America. She is a scientist for G Corporation, but in the Wizarding World she is a – oh what do you Brits call it – a Healer."

Julia stuck out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry shook her hand. "As it is for me Ms. Chang." Noticing Hermione twitch, Harry introduced her and Ron. Hermione and Julia immediately started talking about Magic and technology, and what would happen if they were combined more often.

Ron, who was completely bored, walked over to Lee and whispered in his ear. "Why do you think that we should meet all the wizards in this tournament? I mean, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but why do Harry and Hermione need to meet everybody if they're all going to punch each other later?"

Lee smiled. "Well Mr. Weasley, it gives all of you an insight on how the tournament works . . . and the more allies you have, the easier it is to win a war."

* * *

><p>"Get ready for the next battle!"<p>

Now it was her turn. Hermione took a deep breath. _This is it. Show them what you are made of Hermione Jean Granger!_

Stepping out of the shadows that covered her, Hermione made her way to center stage. Even thought they had no idea who she was, they went wild anyway. Two matches had already passed, the victors being named Eddy Gordo and Emile "Lili" de Rochefort, and the losers Leo Kleisen and Christie Monteiro.

Hermione had worn sweat grey sweat pants along with link pink tank. She hoped this would give her the ability to do more complicated moves and flexibility.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Hermione was jarred from her thoughts by an unusually high voice. Looking up, she saw a girl who looked no older than herself, with her black hair in two pony tails. She was wearing a white jacket over a plain grey shirt, and indigo capris. "Excuse me Miss? Are you ready?"

"Oh yes . . . of course." Hermione said as she got into her stance. After witnessing the match between Leo and Eddy, Hermione thought to switch fighting styles. Aikido would have to do for now until she could train a little bit more. The other girl got into her fighting stance.

"Good luck Miss," the girl said.

"You too."

"Fight!"

The girl moved first. By punching her in the face, she got Hermione to lean forward and palm thrust her a few feet away. While trying to collect herself, Hermione barely dodged the stomp that the pony-tailed girl had dealt. Rolling away from the girl, Hermione back-flipped up and back to her feet. Hermione took her stance once again and focused. When her opponent tried to palm thrust her again, Hermione grabbed her wrist and arm. She then threw her across the platform, but the girl got up and regained her balance.

"You're tough," the girl said. Hermione only smiled and waited her to attack again. She did soon enough, but was caught off guard when the girl had sideways kicked her, and preformed variety of kicks and punches. Hermione blocked as many as she could, but her opponent soon overwhelmed her by sending her hard to the ground.

Hermione winced, but got back up. This time she went on the offensive by running and slid under the girl. Not waiting for her to get up, Hermione grabbed her leg and flipped the girl to where she was face down on the platform. The girl eventually got back up and reentered her stance. She charged, but this time had caught Hermione's arm and flipped her over. As she tried to get back up, the girl rolled and dealt a double kick to Hermione that sent her flying to the edge of the stage.

"Ling Xiaoyu! Ling Xiaoyu!" the crowd cheered.

Ignoring the pain in her chest, Hermione got back up.

"Yeah, go Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione didn't dare look in the crowd, worried that Ling would catch her off guard. Again she tried the offensive by charging, but instead of sliding, she back flipped twice, kicking Ling in the face and making the girl go down. Remembering a move that Lili had used, Hermione was able to move Ling against the wall. Jumping back and using both feet, she planted them both on her and twisted, making the girl shout in pain. Hermione landed back down gracefully, and with a powerful kick, knocked Ling Xiaoyu out of the ring and into a media table. The crowd went silent. Soon applauding and cheers ensued from them and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

The match was over.

"And the winner is Hermione Granger!"

Hermione got off of the stage and ran toward the girl. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to – "

"What? Win with that badass move?" the girl interrupted. "Are you kidding me that was amazing! Anyone who can win without cheating is fine in my book." She dusted herself off and offered her hand. "Ling Xiaoyu, proud, Chinese martial artist. But must people call me Xiaoyu."

"Hermione Granger," she said shaking Xiaoyu's hand. "Proud Brit. I'm kind of a street fighter."

"Oh," Xiao said, raising an eyebrow. "I knew those moves looked familiar; those were Lili's, am I correct?"

"Yeah they actuall – "

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around only to be greeted by two people tackle hugging her. "Hermione that was bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "Once we get back to school, you've got to pull that off with Malfoy!"

"Yeah Hermione," George said. "Imagine it, we can have the Death Eaters run –" He didn't get to finish his sentence as seven different hands hit him at once.

Xiaoyu's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me . . . when Lee said someone important was here, I didn't think he meant . . ."

Harry pulled her aside. "Are you saying, what I think you are saying?"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh yes I did! *snaps fingers* I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to end it here for now. At least you got a little action. I hate writing action sequences . . . they give me headaches that I really don't need.

Anyhoo, I want to know if you guys are up for a challenge. Since I can't really draw, do you think you guys could probably draw your favorite scene from the story so far? I you do, could you send me the link to it so that I can show it proudly to the world.

Oh and I finally got a DeviantART account! The main thing that's going to be posted is designs of the character's outfits and what not.

**MOST IMPORTANT A/N:** While I enjoy writing my stories and one-shots, my grades and family come before everything else. If I don't update for a while, it's because I have come across a small bump in my life and need to take care of the pronto. My second priority is you, my readers. I make sure my stories are presentable to the world and are entertaining enough for you. Until I update again, Peace!

**AniDenDav**


	5. Extendable Ears and Conversations

**Harry Potter x Tekken**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or Harry Potter. If I owned both, then they would have crossed over a long time ago.

**A/N:** This chapter is longer than the rest, and I plan to make each chapter at least ten pages in Calibri 12 font size. So here is the next instalment!

* * *

><p>"Come up here. The Zaibatsu guards can't catch us."<p>

Xiaoyu led the large group of Brits up several flights of stairs until they came to a halt at double doors. Pushing them slightly, she peered inside and motioned them to follow her inside. Once the Order members got situated at the doors and the teens were inside the room, Xiaoyu closed the doors behind her and switched on the lights.

When Harry's eyes adjusted to the sudden illumination, he saw a very spacious room that was lightly furnished with a sofa to the back of the wall and a lamp stand next to it. The floor was bare except for a rug in front of the sofa and in front of the doors like a welcome mat. A desk with a few papers and books were scattered across it, and floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a wondrous view of the Tokyo skyline.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked.

Taking a seat at the desk, Xiaoyu said, "It used to be the office of Kazuya Mishima . . . before Heihachi took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu." She turned around in the chair and gazed out the window as if replaying a sad memory in her head.

Harry joined her and said, "It really does look brilliant. Reminds me of London a bit." In a way it did. The blinding lights and the activity in the streets below, one would think they were in any metropolis. The only thing that said that this was Tokyo was the language plastered on the many billboards and flashy signs everywhere.

Xiaoyu smiled. "It is pretty, isn't?" Turning back to the rest, she closed her eyes and breathed in. "Before you all start hammering me with questions, let me tell you about myself. My mother was mortal, but my father was a wizard. Both were talented fighters I might add, but I got most of my fighting skills from my grandfather, Wang Jinrei. I've been tied up with the Mishima Zaibatsu ever since I was sixteen, and have been in the tournament since the third King of Iron Fist."

"Well can you tell us a little about the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Hermione asked. "Mainly about Jin Kazama?"

"Forget Kazama," Ron said. "Tell us how this tournament works, and how to keep the mad killers from going after us."

The Chinese girl shrugged. "Truthfully, when the head of a company or organization wants you dead, they send in competitors of their own to carry out the hit. Nothing you can do about it except beat them in the tournament. But since no one except for the wizards here know who you are – " She pointed at Harry. "You don't have to worry much . . . unless Jin would want you dead, but that's a different story."

"Can you tell us who works for Kazama exactly?" Tonks asked, stepping into the conversation.

Xiaoyu tilted her head to the side as if considering the question. "I know of only one person. Her name is Nina Williams."

Ron nudged Harry. "That's the same person the bloke Lei told us about. Something about her being extremely dangerous or of the sort."

Xiao nodded her head. "That would be her. She's a top paying assassin that never fails to kill. The only people that she lost to are the Mishimas. Now that she's working for Jin, that could mean a whole lot of trouble for you guys if Jin wanted you dead."

Harry looked out the window and back at the Tokyo skyline, contemplating Xiaoyu's words. _This is getting more dangerous than I thought. Maybe we should pull out before it's too late._ Being in this tournament wasn't just dangerous for them, but even for the other competitors. Voldemort would be sure to come to Japan if he found out Harry was here.

"Can we ask you something else before we leave, Miss Ling?" Ginny asked.

"Sure . . . anything."

"Why is Jin fighting against the world if he used to be a nice guy?"

The room got deadly silent. All eyes were on Xiaoyu as lowered her head. It was a moment or two before she finally answered. "You have to understand – the Mishima family bloodline is nothing but war and rebellion and father and son fighting against each other for power. Heihachi even threw his own five year-old son off a cliff."

The girls gasped. Ron and the other Weasleys went wide-eyed while Harry turned back to look at the Chinese girl.

Xiaoyu looked as though she was about to cry. "Look, the only reason Jin is the way he is is because of his family. If you had known Jin like I had, you would know that he isn't a bad man. He's just a good person to which bad things have happened to. Believe me when I say it."

After she was done, she wiped at her eyes to get rid of any stray tears. When her face refused to stay dry, she took her wand from her back pocket and transfigured a hacker chief. There was a very long moment of silence until Mr Weasley broke it.

"Come one everyone. I think it's time we get these kids off to bed."

* * *

><p>After making sure Xiaoyu was alright, they went to the hotel and dropped her off at her door.<p>

"I'm sorry about today, Xiaoyu," Hermione said.

"It's alright. I needed to get that off of my chest sooner or later. It was bound to happen." The older witch hugged Hermione. "I can stay until the end of the tournament. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you and Harry don't get on Jin's bad side."

She held Hermione at arm's length and looked at Harry. "Make sure you guys stay safe." Xiaoyu went on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Hǎoyùn." Seeing his puzzled look, she smiled. "It means good luck in Chinese." With that, the Chinese girl went into her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's a good idea."<p>

"You never think anything fun is a good idea," Fred teased.

"Well that's because it never is!" Hermione snapped.

The group of Hogwarts students were in the lobby eating brunch and doing their favourite past time: get into trouble. The twins had said they saw Kazuya Mishima late at night looking suspicious, and decided to spy on the man.

"Come on, Hermione," George said after he finished his noodles. He looked around the lobby and motioned for the others to lean forward as to not be heard. "There's something strange about the bloke. It can't put my finger on it, but he gives off this . . . _evil_ presence."

Harry, who had been struggling with his chopsticks, looked up and said in a low whisper, "So I'm not the only one who feels it?"

Ron shook his head. "No man. I've been feeling it too, and it's not just him. I think this whole tournament feels weird. Like something bad might happen any minute."

"And what would a group of kids like you do about it?"

The wizards turned their heads to see a very tall man with red hair. He wore motorcycle goggles on his head and fingerless gloves on his hands. He had on a brown vest and dark blue jeans with boots. By the way he held himself, the others gathered that he was a participant in the tournament. The redhead was smirking with his arms over his chest. From what Harry could remember, this guy was from Korea.

"What? Not a "Hello" or a "Pleased to meet you"?" He started shaking his head. "Lee said that you guys were nicer than this."

"Well maybe if people didn't come off as arrogant, we wouldn't have this problem," Hermione said.

The man's smirk got only bigger. "Really now?" He pulled a chair from the closest table and sat in it backwards. His smirk vanished and was replaced by a thoughtful expression. He lifted his arm and pointed at her. "You're Hermione Granger." He pointed at Ginny next. "Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley . . ." He stopped when he got to the twins. "And . . ."

"I'm Fred," the twin closest to him said.

"I'm George."

The mystery man's eyes soon fell on Harry. His face became serious. "And you must be Harry Potter." He got up and reached to shake his hand. Harry did so with caution. "The name's Hwoarang. Besides being a Ti Kwon Do student, I'm also a South Korean Auror."

"I didn't know so many wizards compete in this tournament," Ginny said.

Hwoarang shrugged. "There are a few of us." He looked around the room and found who he was looking for. "You see that girl with the long blond hair? That's Lili Rochefort; she's from Monaco, but she goes to Beauxbatons in France."

"I knew she looked familiar!" Ron exclaimed. "She was one of the girls that went to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Cup."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah there's another one here, but I can't find her. She's been avoiding me like the plague."

"Gee, I wonder why," Hermione said sarcastically.

The redhead could only smile. "Now back onto more "interesting" matters. I heard you guys were trying to spy on Kazuya Mishima –"

"No we weren't," Hermione said curtly.

"Quiet, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione stuck her nose up in the air.

"I could help you lot, but in exchange that I get to listen to whatever middleman Mishima has to say."

"And what makes you so sure we could trust you?" Ron asked.

Hwoarang leaned forward. "I hate the Mishima's almost as much as I hate losing; and that's a lot. Besides – " He sat straight once again. "Don't you want to know he's up to? Rumour has it that he's looking for someone who could do in old man Heihachi Mishima." He looked at Hermione. "From what I hear, he thinks you're pretty badass for someone so young."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Well you did do well the first match, but when it gets to the second and third, start expecting to get you prim and proper ass handed to you."

Hermione stared daggers at him. "I wouldn't be too sure about that one. I plan on staying in this tournament until I meet that horrible girl Asuka Kazama."

Hwoarang's eyes went wide as he smiled. "So **you're** the one that got Kazama's panties in a bunch. Great job on that one; I truly thought the only one that could do that was Lili."

Knowing that the conversation was getting off track, Harry brought up the subject again. "So how exactly can you help us?"

"I'm glad you asked," the Korean said, and evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"I told you this was a horrible idea."<p>

"Shut up! I can't hear anything," Hwoarang snapped.

"Don't worry, Hermione. All of Hwoarang's plans are horrible," Xiaoyu said.

The group of wizards had managed to pick the lock to the room right above Kazuya's and were opening the vent that led down to the living area below. The twins were able to fit their Extendable-ears down the grate and were testing the out on the maid who had come to clean the room. Xiaoyu had just been walking by when she saw them picking the lock to the room, and knew they were up to no-good. Not wanting them to get in trouble, she tagged along with them.

Hwoarang slipped the cord lower until it was hidden a bowl of fruit below. He put the hearing piece to his ear, making sure that the sound was audible and not muffled. Turning toward the twins, he said, "How did you guys get the money to even make these?"

"When Harry won the Triwizard Cup, he knew we wanted to start our own joke shop, so he gave his winnings to us," Fred said as he eased another pair of extendable ears down a different vent that lead to the kitchen. "If it weren't for him, we would've had to work at the Ministry of Magic with Dad when we graduate Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah . . . I heard about the Triwizard Tournament . . ." Hwoarang paused before saying, "I'm sorry about your classmate."

The room got eerily quiet after that. When a few moments of silence passed, Xiaoyu decided to ask what she and Hwoarang both thought. "So does that mean You-Know-Who is really back?" She looked at Harry.

"Yeah, he is."

There was more silence until a muffled sound came from Ginny's extendable ear. "Hey you guys," she whispered, waving them over. "I think I hear something!"

Forgetting the previous awkward moment, the others went over to her vent which led right to the bedroom.

"– wants, it's a fight she'll get," a very feminine voice said.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"That's Anna Williams," Xiaoyu answered, keeping her voice low. "She works as Kazuya's bodyguard.

"Stop complaining about your sister for one moment, Anna," a deep voice said.

The Brits looked at Hwoarang for an answer to who the mystery man would be.

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. "That's Kazuya from the sound of it." He took the ear out of Ginny's hand and started to lower it closer to the nightstand.

"I want an answer about that little girl that defeated Jinrei's granddaughter," Kazuya demanded. "I've haven't seen her face in this tournament before."

"Well," Anna started. "I had someone do a scan on her and see if she competed in any other tournament. So far, no results have come up."

A pause. "What about the boy that entered with her?"

Anna hesitated. "Nothing has been found on the boy."

Harry looked at Ron. "Why do you think she hesitated?"

Ron shrugged. "Beats me."

"Will you two can it?" Hwoarang snapped.

"They're talking about Jin now," Ginny said, bringing them back to the conversation below them.

"What do you want me to do with Kazama," Anna asked.

"Nothing. I will deal with him myself," Kazuya answered. "It's about time that I gained control over my company again." There were sounds of a door opening and sounds from the bedroom had died.

"They're going to the living room!" Ron said, getting up from the floor to the appropriate vent. The wizards followed closely behind him. Once settled they were able to hear Kazuya leaving the hotel room.

"I want you to get all the information you can on the next group of people fight in the last half of the first matches by Saturday. The matches start back up on Monday, and the second set will start next Friday. Until then, you can have today and tomorrow off to do whatever you usually do." He left the room with Anna following after him.

Hwoarang quickly pulled the extendable-ear up the vent and the others followed his example by gathering the other ears. After making sure everything was in place, the young wizards left the room as quietly as they could, and were just in time to see Kazuya walking out of the hotel elevator and making his way to the front doors of the building.

"I really hate that man," Hwoarang said through clenched teeth.

Xiaoyu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Hwo. We can't do anything right now without getting disqualified. Besides . . ." She put her hands on her hips. "We need to be more focused on that Quidditch game tonight."

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "I almost forgot about the game! We've got to tell Dad if we still want those seats!" He made a mad dash up the stairs. "Come on guys! Let's get a move on!"

Harry smiled. _Maybe I could have some fun before buckling down for the tournament,_ he thought. He raced after the others, unaware that this would be the last time he would be in that hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's done with! Sometime during this month I'm going back and rewriting a great deal of this story. Truthfully, I really plan on making this story no more than ten to fifteen chapters.

Speaking of chapters, I couldn't get to my desired ten pages. :( I will have to make sure I reach that goal next time. Since its summer, I should be updating more than I have. I guess you could call this a summer project since I have none this summer. :) Until I update again, peace!

**AniDenDav**


End file.
